Split to Ease the Burn
by ZoneRobotnik
Summary: After things have calmed down, Danny is finding it harder to distract himself from the clawing feeling he gets every now and then, and knows exactly what the hands clawing at him want. (Super-Fun-Pitch-Pearl!)


Split to Ease the Burn

Things had calmed down after the Disasteroid, aside from the occasional ghost attack, but Danny was feeling restless. Seeing the statue of Phantom displayed in the town made his heart pick up in pace, though he didn't know why.

No, he knew why. Because of a brief encounter when he was split into Fun Danny and Super Phantom. He didn't tell Sam, Tucker, or anyone else; how could he? They'd be just as disturbed as he was.

He felt like hands were clawing at his heart to get out of him and he knew what to do – though he was sure he might regret it later. He made sure no one was looking and then went to the Fenton Ghostcatcher in his parents' basement. "Here goes…" He murmured, changing into his ghost form and flying through.

It was painful, but he knew it would be. And as soon as the split was done, the original personality was lost in the two split forms.

"Awww, yeah!" His human form grinned, getting up and dusting himself off. "It's time to get this party started~!"

"Not in the basement, I hope." The Phantom half frowned, looking around as he hovered above the ground.

"Pfft, no." Danny shook his head. "Heeeey, can you fly us to somewhere more fuuuuun?"

Phantom raised an eyebrow. "I have my duties, I can't—hey!" He gasped as his leg was grabbed and Danny was pulling him down.

"C'mon, Phantom." Danny smirked, toying with the ghost's cape. They had retained the outfits they were in when the original Danny had returned to being just one form, and Phantom's cape made for a decent leash. "Didn't you enjoy the last time we had fun together?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Phantom said in a deadpan voice. "Unless you're referring to when you forced a kiss on me, and that WASN'T fun, no."

"Pfft. Don't be a square, Phantom." Danny tugged him closer and pressed his lips to the startled ghost's. "Let's go have some fun." He purred, breaking off the kiss and leaving Phantom with green cheeks.

"…Fine. I will fly you out of the basement, but then that's it. I'm not playing your games with you." He yanked his cape free and offered a hand. "Come, Daniel."

"You sound so sexy when you use my full first name." Danny grinned, taking his hand. Phantom turned them intangible and invisible and then they were flying through the three ceilings from the basement to the roof, Phantom going high into the sky before they flew over the city.

"Heeey, you ever wonder what would happen if I just let go right now~?" Danny asked.

"If what?" Phantom looked at him and gasped as Danny released his hold and started to fall. "Daniel!"

"Whoa, freefalling! Haha!" Danny held his hat on as he fell, and then he felt arms around him as Phantom caught him quickly, the two vanishing from sight instantly. "That was AWESOME!"

"That was terrifying." Phantom looked at him scoldingly. "Don't ever do that again, Daniel, you would've given me a _heart attack_ if I was—" He was cut off by Danny kissing him, his lips covering his and his tongue taking advantage of the fact that Phantom was mid-sentence. "N-nn!" Phantom tried to pry him off, but Danny wrapped his arms around his shoulders and held on tightly, his eyes closed as he forced the tongue in deeper.

'Must…not…drop…Daniel!' Phantom thought, starting to fly off to where he could safely set him down. He let out a low groan as one of Danny's hands slipped down and pressed against his groin. "Daniel…please stop." He murmured.

"Why? Don't you like it?" Danny smirked up at him, rubbing a little harder.

"I am not playing this 'game' with you, Daniel." Phantom said through grit teeth.

"Then drop me." Danny shrugged.

"That I will never do." Phantom said firmly.

Danny smirked and wrapped his arm around Phantom's shoulder again, kissing him. "Don't be such a prude, Phantom. C'mon, loosen up a little." He licked his cheek and whispered, "I can loosen you up real nice, y'know."

"DaniEL!" Phantom hissed, jerking his head away from Danny's. "Don't make this difficult, it's REALLY hard to keep my focus enough to stay invisible!"

"So, take me to a place where we don't have to worry about it." Danny purred, kissing Phantom's neck fondly.

"Please, stop…" Phantom pleaded.

"C'mon, Phantom." Danny purred, licking his lips. "I know you want it as much as I do."

"It's wrong. We shouldn't—"

"Can't your 'wrong's and 'shouldn't's shut up for just one night?" Danny asked seductively. "One night; that's all I want. You know you want it too."

Phantom's green cheeks betrayed his true feelings on the matter, even as he tried to be the responsible one. "Daniel, what you are asking for is…well, it's just plain unnatural. We're—"

"Shh." Danny put a finger to Phantom's lips, then smiled. "There's an empty house just down there. No one's living there, so why don't we borrow it for the night?"

Phantom attempted to protest a bit mot before an insistent hand groped his groin and he let out a moan, finally agreeing. It was just one night, right? What could it hurt? Not like it was going to scar them for the rest of their lives…

They dove down and went through the roof, landing in the master bedroom. Phantom set Danny down on the floor and was about to step away when Danny grabbed his cape and pulled him close, his lips meeting his.

"Mmh…D-Daniel…" Phantom breathed.

"Shh." Danny smiled and then pushed Phantom back onto the bed, climbing on after him. "Don't talk so much, this isn't one of your heroic battles." He smirked and slid a finger down Phantom's chest before he kissed him again, moving between the ghost teen's legs and placing his hands on either side of the snowy-haired teen beneath him.

"D-Daniel…" Phantom looked the side, blushing. "T-This is…maybe we shouldn't, after all. It's just…nn!" He blushed as he felt Danny grinding his groin against his, smirking down at him. "D-Daniel…"

"You…really don't…need to talk so much." Danny said, chuckling a bit as he pushed his body against Phantom's. "Just…mm…let me hear you say my name again."

"D-Daniel…" Phantom whimpered, gripping Danny's sleeves tightly, his pale cheeks a wonderfully green color. Danny's own were flushed red, and their bodies were both trembling as he moved against the ghost.

"Yeah..." Danny grinned, one hand moving up to unzip Phantom's hazmat suit, revealing green-flushed skin beneath. "Phantom…you're beautiful." He purred, grinding against him harder. "Ever since that kiss…I've been wanting you so bad. I had to claw at the original one to get him to let us come out again, that's how much I've wanted you."

"Now who's—ah!—t-talking too much?" Phantom panted, his green eyes beautifully half-lidded and full of lust. "M-Maybe…I'm not the one who needs t-to be—nn!—silent."

"Sorry, you're right." Danny grinned, kissing him before leaning in closer and gently licking and kissing and biting at the exposed flesh, both hands moving now to tug the ghost teen's hazmat suit down his arms, their groins still banging together and shaking the dusty bed.

"Nn…" Phantom dropped his hands to his sides, panting heavily. Danny took his left hand and pulled off the white glove, kissing each pale finger before he set it down and went to the next hand, doing the same. "D-Daniel…"

"You turn me on so hard when you moan my name like that." Danny moaned. "Do you know that? Your voice is just so sexy…"

Phantom was about to make a comment about them having the same voice, but his comment was cut off by Danny's lips and the thought was dashed as he reached up and gripped Danny's sleeves again. Danny gently pried off his hands and then tugged his sleeves off his arms, leaving them to rest at his sides.

"D-Daniel…" Phantom breathed.

"Shh." Danny reached up and untied the cape, letting it fall to the bed under the snowy-haired teen before he kissed him again and then moved his hands down. Then he pulled away from Phantom, chuckling at the whimper of despair the ghost let slip, and he tugged at the ghost's boots, tossing them to the side before removing the socks. Then he moved up to his hips again, tugging the hazmat suit off his hips and pulling them down.

"D-Daniel…" Phantom pleaded.

"Hm?" Danny glanced up at him, blue eyes glinting mischievously.

"Hurry…"

Danny tugged the suit off the rest of the way and then started to remove Phantom's boxers when he felt Phantom grip his sleeves. "What's the matter?" He hummed.

"Not…fair if you're still dressed." Phantom panted.

"Oh? Then you better undress me." Danny smirked. "If you can." He tugged the boxers down and off, tossing them to the side before he kissed him again, running his hands up and down Phantom's body and making him squirm. Then he was between his legs again, rubbing his jeans-clad groin against Phantom's exposed erection.

Phantom tugged on the green, plaid shirt and managed to get it off after a bit of trouble, Danny carelessly tossing it to the side before he continued to stroke his body. Getting his t-shirt off would be a more difficult feat and the "no" symbol on his shirt seemed to be defiantly telling him it was not coming off. Very well, never let it be said that Phantom wouldn't accept a challenge.

It would be a LOT easier, though, if Danny wasn't being so distracting with his hands and his lips and—Phantom gasped sharply and gripped the pillows beneath him when Danny moved away just enough to put his lips over the ghost's erection. He blew warm breath onto the head and then his lips were wrapping around it and Phantom panted and moaned helplessly as Danny sucked and licked, his hands on Phantom's hips and his nails digging in.

He let out a cry and Danny pulled away to avoid the ectoplasm that came out, smirking at it as it covered Phantom's chest and part of the bed. "Well, that should make things easier." He chuckled a bit.

What was he—"Wha!" Phantom blushed as Danny coated two fingers in the ectoplasm on the ghost's chest and belly, and then he was gripping Phantom's leg and pulling it up to push in a finger. "Y-You're—W-With my—nn!"

"You're really do talk too much." Danny smirked at him as his fingers toyed with Phantom's body, making him writhe and squirm helplessly. "I think it's hot, though." He kissed Phantom's leg, smiling seductively at Phantom as he did.

"D-DaniEL!" Phantom cried out, reaching for him. "P-Please…"

"My hands are full right now." Danny smirked. "Wait a bit, a'ight? I'll be done soon." He pushed his fingers in deeper, stretching the teen ghost out in preparation of something bigger.

"Nn!" Phantom's hands fell to the pillows again, his body squirming around. Finally, the fingers were removed and he thought that was as far as Danny was going to go – until he heard a zipper be undone. "D-Daniel? I-Isn't this—"

"What's the point of preparing you if I don't actually do it?" Daniel asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's like buying a pizza you're not actually gonna eat, y'know?"

"P-Pizza…?" Phantom breathed, and then he felt something prod at his widened hole. "Ah! S-Stop!"

"Relax." Danny smirked and leaned in, kissing him as he pushed in a bit more. "You're always so tense, Phantom. This isn't a battle, it's a game; a game where everyone wins." He purred, and then Phantom cried out sharply as Danny pushed in even deeper, his hands on the ghost's pale hips.

"Hngh!" Phantom blushed, his hands gripping Danny's shoulders as his face buried itself in Danny's chest. "D-Daniel…b-be-ah!-g-gen—nngh!"

"Stop trying to talk, you can hardly get a word out." Danny smirked and pushed in all the way, halting for a bit to let the ghost's body get used to it. Then he started moving in and out of him, his hands on the bed next to Dan's shoulders. "Mm…Phantom…so good…"

"D-Dani…el…" Phantom moaned; his eyes closed as Danny kissed him again, the two moving together and rocking the bed even harder than before. His moans were lost in Danny's lips, and his grip tightened on the sleeves of the white "no" shirt that taunted him about his loss. He then threw his head back and cried out, Danny kissing his exposed neck as they rode out their climaxes together, rocking together until it was over.

They lay together, Danny still buried inside Phantom, and then he slowly pulled out and zipped up his pants, leaning over and kissing Phantom. "See? That won't so bad." He smirked, adjusting his hat that had somehow not come off the entire time. Then he knelt down and picked up the green shirt, pulling it on and leaving the room to see if the utilities still worked in this house at all.

Phantom stared at the ceiling, panting heavily as his body recovered. Once he could move without wincing, he got up and started to get dressed, tying the cape on just as Danny re-entered the room.

"…We should go home." Phantom mumbled, glancing away.

Danny smirked and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around him. "Up, up, and away, Superman."

Phantom nodded, holding him in his arms as he turned invisible and intangible, heading back to the FentonWorks building. They arrived in the basement and Danny kissed Phantom before they went through the Fenton Dreamcatcher, the original Danny coming out the other end.

"Ohh, my head." Danny groaned, shaking his head. "Right…I don't think I want pizza for a while." He pursed his lips and silently wished he didn't remember what his two halves got up to when he let him wander separately.

The ache he was feeling was gone, but how long before Fun Danny started clawing at him again? He was a slave to Fun Danny's whims, just like Super Phantom was. And he knew that every time he clawed at him like that, it would mean he wanted time alone with Super Phantom; guh, the stuff of nightmares and wet dreams at the same time.

(end)


End file.
